To Justice We Pledge
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: Everyone has a different sense of what is right and what isn't, then there are those who decide to act on that to make a change in the world. I didn't assume I could make a difference, nor did I intend to. Sometimes it just happens when you least expect it. Self Insert OC. And yes, eventual Slash.
1. Prologue

**AN:** I've been making a lot of stories recently, but that's because the bunnies have been rapidly overpopulating my brain. There's nothing I can do to stop it, my apologies.

 **Warnings:** Eventual slash, Self-insert OC, Vampire violence, some AU. (A possibility of hot steamy sex in the future if my readers so wish it.)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 _ **Pleasepleasepleaseplease she pounded at the wood frantically, heart thudding wildly in her chest as cold fear ran through her veins.**_

 **…**

 **...**

 _"Okay I want you too push Miyako, you need to push!"_

 _Fierce green eyes snapped up to glare at the man, fire nearly spitting out of her mouth as she snarled at him with sharpened incisors. "If you tell me to push one more time Kaien I'm going to rip your throat out!"_

 _The blonde man paled drastically and an uneasy smile formed on his face at the unexpected personality change the woman had undertook while in labor. "Sorry Mia-chan but you need to-"_

 _"I know!" The sheets ripped underneath her clawed hands. "Arrggg this is all your fault!"_

 **…**

 **…**

 ** _Her breath came out in panicked pants as she tried to calm herself down, but the fact that she was locked in the small space under ground made it hard. Why? Why did he have to choose her? She wasn't ready to die yet!_**

 **…**

 **…**

 _"I can see the babies head!" The man crowed, a bright smile forming on his face. "You're almost there Miyako!"_

 _The woman moaned in pain and with one final push the baby was in his arms, a squirming body covered in liquid that he quickly picked up from the sheets. The child started to wail immediately, it's small fingers grasping in the air unseeingly as Kain looked down at it with tear-filled eyes._

 _"How does our baby look Kaien?" A tired voice asked, and he rubbed the tears out of his eyes with an arm before looking up at her to reply._

 _"It's a healthy baby boy Mia-chan, he has your nose."_

 **…**

 **…**

 _ **Her bloodied fingers rested beside her as she stared up at the wood, her limbs had finally lost their energy, and she was left to just ponder her rapidly incoming death each breath she took.**_

 _ **She had a fair life living with her father and sister, she hadn't been rich but had found ways to enjoy life without cash at her beck and call.**_

 _ **She supposed her death would be on the news like all the other ones had been, some bright-eyed reporter telling the world about another victim of the 'reaper' and how they were sorry for her families lost. Just what she needed, attention.**_

 **…**

 **…**

 _He checked to make sure his son had all his finger and toes, before wiping him down gently with a towel as he kicked and cried. A warmth bloomed in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time, reaching out to envelop his body as he wrapped the baby in a blanket._

 _His family was complete._

 _The baby continued to cry as he walked across the room and toward the dark-haired woman lying on the bed. She smiled at him weakly and raised her arms to take the small bundle with careful hands._

 _"He's beautiful Kaien, he looks exactly like you." She murmured and brought the crying child up so she could gently nuzzle his face. Tears of joy fell down her face, making Kaien's threaten to reappear as he took in the sight of his partner and their child. "My little Kyou."_

 **…**

 **…**

 ** _It was odd knowing that she was going to die, usually it comes unexpected and without warning. Perhaps that would have been better since feeling herself suffocate was the worst torture she could be put through._**

 ** _She knew that she didn't have much time left, but she supposed she should try to help her father figure out who the man was when they found her body._**

 _ **Shakily she brought up a hand and pressed a blood soaked finger on to the scratched wood. Summoning the last of her will she spelled out the name of the man, his face fresh in her mind, her father would be shocked when he figured it out but he would be able to stop the killings.**_

 _ **Her father always said she would have been a good cop like him one day, especially with her sense of justice and will to help those around her.**_

 _ **When she finished the name she finally allowed herself to let go, she'd make sure to give her mom a hug for her father and sister when she saw her.**_

 **…**

 **…**

 _Surprisingly Kyou calmed down when Miyako spoke, becoming silent as she cooed down at him softly._

 _"He seems to like you already." Kaien observed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I've heard that Vampire children bond deeply with their mothers within moments but I've never actually seen it first hand."_

 _"He's feeding off of my energy." Was his answer. "Vampire children feed off of their parents energy until their old enough to know how to bite into flesh. He's also being comforted by the fact that I'm near and calming down."_

 _Vampires would never fail to amaze him._

 **…**

 **…**

Many have theories when it comes to death, but death is just that. Death. There's no way to stop it or avoid it. One can either accept it or fight it until their very last breath

She liked to think of herself as a smart, level-headed girl who tended to hoard Manga books and posters and hide them in her room. Her sister would sometimes comment over dinner how she always acted so chill and laid back even in the worst of situations. But otherwise she was just your everyday joe.

But when she took a gasping breath, after taking her last and felt large hands start to prod her body she freaked. Caught between the fear that the reaper had decided to 'play' with her and the confusion of her so called death a full-blown wail had escaped from her.

 _What was happening?_

A man murmured as she wriggled frantically to try an avoid his large fingers, the fact that her eyes were closed not helping anything in the least. Though she had been in pitch blackness before she died, she still didn't like that she couldn't see a thing.

The distinct sound of a woman's voice replied, sounding worn out but not hinting that she was in pain. _Maybe the reaper had an accomplice? Or maybe she wasn't in as much danger as she thought._

Confusion rose this time as she tried to calm herself down enough to actually understand the situation. She had died, there had been no denying the last breath that had escaped her lips was the final one. Now she was alive and breathing fine, with a strange man and woman talking to each other in what sounded like Japanese.

She could feel herself passed down to a pair of soft, fragile hands that eagerly accepted her. The woman's voice was closer now, and so was the scent of roses and oddly enough lemon as soft skin brushed against her cheek.

 _Kyou._ The woman cooed, and suddenly she could control herself again. Something about the woman's presence helped her anchor herself and finally regain her senses. The horrible wailing she was making stopped and she stilled in the woman's hold as thoughts raced through her mind.

Hesitantly she wondered if she had been reborn, like the stories she had read late at night when her father had thought she was sleeping. But that was for heroes right? She hadn't done anything to be given the gift of rebirth.

The fact that she had her memories of her past life was another thing to be considered. Usually when in this position ones memories were lost so the person could try to start life a new. There was a cycle, she should have been reborn as a bug and climbed her way back up the ladder until she was human once again.

So was this indeed rebirth, a gift for those worthy? Or maybe it was the opposite, a game for the Gods to see what the mortal would do with in the situation she had been forced into.

Whatever it was, whoever had done it, deserved a good punch to the face. Because this wasn't funny in the least.

She was an adult trapped in a infants body and there was nothing she could do about it. Her father and sister weren't part of her life anymore and were replaced by strangers who spoke in another language.

Death is just another adventure her ass, for those less fortunate it was being conscious during your birth and fuming over the fact that you couldn't rest in piece like everyone else had thought you had.

* * *

 **AN:** _I've deiced to join the little party of Vampire Knight Self-inserts that have been popping up like daisies recently._ Mostly because I like the idea of having yaoi in it. I also happen to be one of the many who didn't like the ending, so prepare for changes.

I thought it would make sense that Kaien would have a Vampire lover since he liked them so much. What are your thoughts on that? Also can anyone tell me if vampires age differently then humans because I'm clueless.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes. The next one shall be longer, but feel free to give me some feed-back meanwhile.

For those of you that are curious go to **Cherryvvoid's or MissScarlettJ's page for those stories I mentioned.**


	2. A mother's love

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews and favorites. I'm glad that so many people are enjoying my story.

 **Warnings:** Eventual slash, Self-insert OC, Vampire violence, some AU. (A possibility of hot steamy sex in the future if my readers so wish it.)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 _Vam·pire_

 _Noun_

 _A corpse supposed, in European folklore, to leave its grave at night to drink the blood of the living by biting their necks with long pointed canine teeth._

 _…_

 _…_

 _'_ _Never judge a person for who others think they are'_ I could almost _hear_ my father's rumbling tenor as he spoke to me quietly. _'Instead watch and learn before you decide what_ you _think.'_

As a cop my father had a firm belief that it wasn't in our right to judge someone going on the facts of someone else's impression. My sister and I were taught to observe the person and take note of their personality, the quirks and all, before we finally decided if we liked the person or not.

I agreed with him in a way, just because a person is _said_ to be evil doesn't mean they are. Just like if my birth mother had fangs didn't immediately mean she was going to go around sucking peoples blood.

It wasn't hard to notice them, she laughed a lot which exposed them to anyone who was looking close enough.

At first I had been wary, all I knew about Vampires was from the legends and folklore. They were creatures of the night who preyed on helpless humans according to the books, and while I wasn't naive enough to think the woman was angel she definitely wasn't a mindless beast.

The way that she smiled, with her eyes softened in adoration was enough for me to come to the conclusion that she had control. The man, despite being rather air-headed, seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and acted perfectly fine around her presence. In fact I was pretty sure he knew she was a vampire too which meant this world I had been forced into was a lot different then my last one.

It didn't take me long to notice that I had gone through a rather unexpected _transformation._ During the middle of a diaper change I happened to glance down and had frozen in shock because _that_ was not supposed to be there. I startled the man by suddenly crying in the middle of a diaper change but could you blame me? I had been turned into a _boy._

I took a while to finally get over it, the change wasn't expected but neither could I do anything about it. So reluctantly I accepted the fact, though it would be a while until I referred to myself as a male since I still was a girl in the inside.

As time passed I learned my birth parents names, Miyako was the dark-haired vampire with the startling eyes while Kaien was the flamboyant human who acted a lot more immature then I could tell he was.

My name was said enough that I knew it was Kyou within three days, it was a nice name I supposed not too complicated. Though I was pretty sure that it was a unisex name which may have hinted I was feminine.

Eventually I was able to sit up right and even crawl across the floor much to Miyako and Kaien's delight. I really didn't know when babies were supposed to do those things so I just guessed and went with my instincts. As far as I could tell I hadn't done anything to show I was some super genius so whatever I was doing, it was right.

Being so used to not having a mother, Miayko was someone that I found myself becoming attached to unintentionally. Something about her, the smell that wafted off of her and just her energy made me want to be around her as much as possible. Not to say I didn't feel that way about Kaien, but with Miayko it was different.

I learned the language in about three months, thankfully my college classes had helped up the speed or I was sure it would have taken me a lot longer to get things down. Words such as, _Kiryuu, Kuran_ and _hunters_ were what caught my attention the most.

That was when it finally sunk in, I was in the Vampire Knight universe.

My father was named Kaien _Cross_ who had a child with Vampire. I was the child of a legendary hunter with the possibility of being the very thing that he hunted for a large part of his life.

I had never been obsessed with that particular Manga, after Yuuki turned into a vampire and left Zero I sort of just stopped. At times I would come upon small tidbits of information that would confuse the heck out of me but otherwise I was far from an expert.

Now though, I was in the Manga with absolutely no idea what to expect.

Vampire Knight was dangerous, there were crazed level E's crawling in the darkness and powerful Purebloods manipulating people. Besides the fact that a good amount of the population was supernatural, humans were ignorant of the fact that Vampires lived among them.

I suppose in some ways it could have been worse, but in all honesty I would have to be careful in the future. Many people could get rid of me effortlessly if they thought I was too much trouble, so I'd have to stay low.

I wasn't going to assume I could change everything, or anything. I was just a person and it wasn't place to play with the characters. But if the situation came and it was a choice between life and death I would choose the obvious.

Maybe, just maybe I could help.

Walking was achieved when I was nine months old, my first steps into Kaien's arms as I finally found enough balance to stay upright. I was more relieved then anything since I was driven nuts crawling everywhere. Talking was a little slower, I started with small singular words and worked my way up from there. I was probably a little too cautious but I wanted to seem as normal as possible.

…

…

It was when I supposedly turned three years old that I finally noticed my bodies growth was locked in slow motion. Thought I was large enough to run around and open doors, if I stood on my tiptoes, I still had the body of a one year old.

I was confused in all honesty. Was I just short? Would I end up being ridiculously small when I grew older?

That wasn't the case though, because when I finally decided to look in a mirror and see if there was anything obviously wrong with me I came upon my answer.

Looking back at me was a small boy with ash-blonde hair and eyes that were a forest brown. Though I was still growing I could spot the startling similarities Kaien and I shared, not including the nose which was obviously Miayko's. I didn't _look_ like I had anything wrong with my body, which meant it had to be something else.

Hesitantly I opened my mouth, tucked within the small teeth were two mini-canines not even long enough to be called fangs.

I could only stare as my mind raced to comprehend the information I had come upon.

It seemed I had taken after my mother more then was obvious at first glance. That explained the fact that I never felt any real need to eat food. In fact I had completely forgotten I even used to eat it because I hadn't felt any need to eat anything.

Now though, I was starting to feel something. An itch under my skin that was starting to appear more and more as I aged. It was a primal _need_ , there was something I longed for that I couldn't explain earlier.

I knew what it was now, I was starting to want _blood._

* * *

A rhythmic creaking of wood swaying back and forth filled the small nursery, beside a large window a woman sat in a rocking chair with a small child in her arms, her face supporting a serene smile.

The child had his eyes closed, face relaxed in an expression of comfort as his forehead pressed to her neck. A small hand held her shirt while the other held the small golden chain intertwined in her braid in a loose enough grip she could pull it out if she so wished.

It had been a three years since he was born, but being a vampire meant that he had the body of a one year old and the mind of a three year old. Normally that would mean he would be running down the halls screaming, but something about her child was different she could _feel_ it.

His eyes were what spoke to her most, it wasn't the color though. In fact she found herself taken aback by the seriousness in Kyou's gaze. It reminded her of a hardened general, firm and observant as he watched and filed information away in his mind. But in the same way he had a certain delicacy to him, like he yearned for affection but wouldn't ask for it outright.

She had told Kaien it was the vampire genes so as to placate him, she didn't want to say she didn't know why her son was so different then any vampire child she had ever come across.

Miayko had been cautious at first but then she realized that was foolish, Kyou was her son no matter what. If he acted like a century old vampire then so be it.

"Ne Kyou, have you been hungry lately?

Brown eyes opened to stare up at her past long light colored lashes. "Yes."

She smiled. "That's what I thought, our kind tends to yearn for it once our fangs grow in."

Hesitation sparked in Kyou's gaze and he averted his eyes, she could feel his hands clench and watched as a frown formed on his face. "I want something other then what father eats, don't I?"

Miayko tilted his head up and stared into his eyes. "It is not unnatural that you yearn for something more Kyou, it is our nature."

"I'll have to hurt someone to get it though, won't I?"

"If that is what you wish then yes, it is possible for you to hurt someone." She replied thinking of all the vampires that forced humans to become their meals. Once a long time ago she had thought along those lines as well, but she was a different person back then. "But when you have a partner, it's so much more different little one."

Her sons solemn eyes lightened at her words. "Like you and father."

Lips peeling back to form into a smile Miyako nodded. "Yes, just like Kaien and I. In fact he is the only person on this world who can truly sate my thirst so I wouldn't even try to feed off of someone else."

"Because you're both in love."

 _Such a smart child._ She mused bringing a hand to brush the hair out of Kyou's face. "Yes, and one day I hope you will find that one person as well."

Kyou watched silently as she brought her wrist up to her mouth, gentle emerald eyes fading into a primal red that glowed ominously in the dark.

People may call her kind unfeeling monsters, some of them were, but there was a percentage that felt as strongly as any human did. They loved, cried and laughed just as any normal person. It was sad that her kind was so harshly judged by their nature, but that was the way it would always be.

She had hoped her son would turn out to be a mortal, but with the vampire genes being so aggressive there had been a small chance.

Eventually the hunter association would hear of her sons birth and without a doubt many would disapprove of her and Kaien's choice. Some would go as far as to act on their own and try to be rid of her child, but she would rip them to _pieces_ before they even came near to Kyou.

And that was a _promise._

* * *

White flurries of snow flew in the darkness as small feet ran lightly around trees and avoided bushes.

Suddenly a woman appeared in front of the small boy, long hair twirling in the wind as she stood before her son. Kyou slid to a stop, his breath coming out in small pants as he stared up at the older woman.

She regarded him seriously for a second before a beaming smile appeared on her face. In a flash of white her hand tapped the child on the head and she vanished as quickly as she came.

"You're going to have to do better then that to get away from me Kyou."

Kyou snorted, eyes dancing with delight even though his face remained expressionless. He searched the dark forest, eyes glowing red as he searched for any signs of his mother through the night. "You're just ridiculously fast, and _old._ "

A laugh came from behind him and he turned, spotting only a flash of gold before his mother was gone. "And you're a child little one, tell me, was that supposed to _offend_ me?"

"I had hoped you would be agitated enough to act out and allow me to catch you." He admitted even though he knew the little comment wouldn't have made his mother the least bit angry. She tended to be calm about everything. It must come from her age he supposed.

Spotting a figure standing a few yards away he ran toward it in an impressive show of speed. Just as his hand grazed her cloak she vanished, dancing around him gracefully and vanishing once again.

This little training session had been going on for an hour, and though Kyou was enjoying himself he could feel his body start to tire out. It was only three years old after all.

It was sad that as vampire he'd be stuck as at this stage for three more years, but it also helped him learn how to use his vampire abilities better.

"It sounds like you're tired little one, should we stop for the night?"

He turned toward Miayko who was staring down at him with concern in her eyes, though the proud part of him urged him to go longer he could tell that his body was just too unused to the the speed he was going. So reluctantly he nodded, instantly being picked up so he was level with her face.

"You did well," She praised and he closed his eyes as she rubbed noses with him. "Let's go back to Kaien, but you have to tell me which way to go using your nose."

Nodding seriously Kyou raised his head and took a deep breath, the scent of roses mixed with lemon being the main one in the vicinity.

"Search further." Miyako instructed softly. "Look for the smell of cedar and chocolate."

Brows furrowing in concentration the small child tried to do as his mother instructed, _further_ he pushed past his mothers scent and went to others. A small animal of some sort off to their left, a snow rabbit he realized and pushed past that as well.

The smells of the tress surrounding him made him confused at first, but after a moment to their right the distinct smell of cedar mixed with chocolate made him open his eyes and look at his mother.

"To the right."

* * *

"Now give me a big smile Kyo-kyo!"

"No." Flat brown eyes stared, unimpressed by the man in front of him holding a camera. From the love-seat Miayko laughed, delighting in her two favorite men interacting with each other.

Water fall like tears fell from Kaien's eyes at his sons refusal. "My son is so cruel to me, I just need one picture to immortalize your cuteness and then I won't ask for another one!"

Kyou pressed his lips together and averted his gaze. He couldn't help that he was terrible at smiling, he looked like beast ready to consume some lost soul with his sharp fangs decorating his mouth.

Suddenly hands were grabbing the small child up making him yelp in shock as his mother brought him up so they could rub noses. "Now now little one, it's just one picture, it wouldn't hurt."

Kaien brought the camera up, and aimed it at the two.

A light blush decorated the young child's cheeks as his mother smiled adoringly up at him, and if one looked close enough a small tilting of his lips could be noticed as he looked down into her eyes. They made a beautiful pair, a mother a child gazing down at each other with adoration and love clear on their faces.

A soft smile of his own formed Kaien face as he took the picture, brown eyes staring at his family as he brought it away from his face. The two looked at him, matching gazes of confusion locking onto his form.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry I couldn't resist."

Kyou rolled his eyes as Miayko's laughter filled the room.

* * *

"It's wrong." The man growled, ice blue eyes glaring into the darkness. "Someone of her standing shouldn't be frolicking with _filth_ like him."

Cross Miayko, or better know as Saito Miayko was a Noble who had run away from her family over one hundred years ago. From the reports she suddenly had a change of heart and started to spout nonsense about how she thought humans and vampires should co-exist. When her family had retaliated by means that weren't written on paper she had vanished and wasn't seen again.

There had been rumors that she had found a human lover, and had his child but he hadn't believed it. In her younger days Miayko had thought humans as simply prey, and never showed any signs of thinking otherwise.

Now though, when news of the legendary hunter having a child with the mother being rumored as a vampire he knew who had changed her.

Kaien Cross, or The Vampire Without Fangs had the disoriented view that humans and vampires could _co-exist_. At first he had just ignored the hunter, but now that it became apparent that Miayko had been insnared in his web he had no choice but to act.

No one could know though, if word got out that Miayko was indeed alive and had a child with a vampire hunter of all things the Nobles would be in chaos. That meant he would need to act on his own, just to make sure no word got out.

 _Such a pity, she had been so promising too._

* * *

Green eyes snapped to the window, narrowing as flurries of snow danced through the air.

"Mother?"

 _So he finally came._

Setting down the dish she had been cleaning Miayko turned to her four year old son, his brown eyes looking up at her curiously. Though he hadn't noticed _him_ the small boy had seen the way his mother had suddenly stiffened and stared out the window, he knew something was wrong he just didn't know what.

"I need you to listen to me Kyou." She crouched down and ran her hand through his soft locks gently. "Go up to your room and hide in the closet, don't come out until I call for you, understand?"

Despite the obvious confusion Kyou nodded in understanding, and once again she was relieved that her son was older than his years. "Good, no matter what you hear do not even _think_ about opening the closet door."

She wouldn't allow _him_ to so much as _touch_ her son.

A thunderous crack of wood made her green eyes widen in shock and slowly she turned to look behind her.

An imposing figure looked down at them, the chilled wind whipping his long cloak around wildly as narrowed eyes stared into the smaller woman's gaze.

"It seems the rumors were true after all."

Instinct finally kicked in and she was suddenly pushing her child behind her legs as she stood straight, lips peeling back into a threatening snarl as her eyes turned a blood red. "Ichijou."

The man simply stared at her, something akin to disappointment filtering through his gaze as he heard the beating heart of a smaller body in the room. "I had hoped you would be smarter then this Saito, but it seems I was mistaken."

"What do you want?" She snarled defensively, not wanting to play his word games.

"You know what you did wrong-"

"I acted as I thought was right, _you_ are in no place to tell me otherwise."

The man sighed. "It seems I will not be able to get through your head, pity."

A hand snapped out faster then she could keep track of and grabbed her by the neck, she scratched at it with sharpened claws teeth bared threateningly as the taller man lifted her off the ground.

He gazed at her coldly. "This is what happens when you turn your back on your own kind and sleep with the enemy."

 _Kyou._ She knew that after Ichijou had dealt with her the older vampire would head toward her son, that was _unacceptable_.

When his fist sunk into her chest she didn't feel it.

 _Her son was her life._

A will burned within her, and for the first time in a long time she allowed the power in her to activate.

Water exploded from the sink, rising majestically in the air and around the two vampires. Ichijou eyed it carefully but didn't move his hand, she smiled.

"Get out of my house."

The water reacted as she willed slamming into the blonde vampire, his body was sent flying across the room and through the wall where it landed and rolled in the snow a few yards away from where they were.

Her body fell to the ground with a harsh 'thud' when Ichjou lost his grip, the water falling with it's wielder in a shower of liquid.

"Mother!"

* * *

 _"_ _Little one I love you and your father so much."_

I could do nothing but stare at the pile of sand, watching as it was picked up by the wind and danced cheerfully before my eyes. Ichjou had run off a while ago, leaving me staring at the pile of clothes that my mother had just been in.

 _A hand reached up and pulled me down so our fore-heads were touching. "Be strong Kyou, face the world head first no matter what it may throw at you."_

A gold chain glinted in the moonlight and my gaze turned toward it, looking at the beautifully engraved designs that decorated it. I remembered how Miayko would clean it, her gaze faraway as she rubbed a small towel over it silently.

 _"_ _It may be hard, but I know you have it in you. My brave, brave son." She smiled and rubbed her nose against mine._

"Sorry for taking so long, the shopping district was crowded-"

I turned my head toward the sound of shattering glass, looking at my father who was staring at the pile of clothes in front of me in shock.

"Kyou."

 _Then just like that she dispersed into dust._

Slowly Kaien walked forward and fell to his knees beside me, ignoring the water that soaked in pants he looked down at the chain in my hand with a saddened expression on his face.

I couldn't make any words come out, not without chocking up and breaking into tears. So I settled with just staring into my father's eyes, hating the way his usually cheerful face looked full of loss. It didn't fit him.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and then suddenly I was wrapped in a warm hug, the smell of cedar and chocolate invading my nose.

We stayed there for hours, neither crying but both feeling a loss deep within our souls.

It's funny how life messes with you, it allows you to fall under the illusion that everything is going to be okay. Then without warning will strike and leave a hole you never thought could be made.

You realize then that life is fragile. Even for a vampire.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you liked the chapter, despite the ending. I don't know if Kyou is going to show any obvious powers like his mother but if people are okay with that then maybe.

Also I'm going to put a poll in regards to the pairing, I'll keep it up for a while and you can pick who you think he would be paired best with as he develops. For those of you who can't vote here's the people you can pick out of.

Zero

Takuma

Shiki

Aido


End file.
